


Redamancy

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Companion Bond Feelings, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, Tower’s aspect as a metaphor for his love for Mayan, escaping responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: Mayan's lips curled and he pulled Anton to stand. Then he ducked his head and pulled Anton's hand forward. Finally, he pressed his lips to Anton's gloved fingers. "No," he answered. His eyes flickered upward and met Anton's. "I'm not mad. If anything, I want to make your daydream come true, wasim."
Relationships: Anton Saint Joshua/Mayan Saint Joshua, Lord Tower/Mayan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Redamancy (n.) The act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.

The champagne was untouched, not a drop drank or spilled despite being in his hand for the whole duration of the gala. He'd picked it up the moment he, his father, Mayan, and their security arrived. That'd been an hour ago and now the fizziness of the beverage was losing its aesthetic. It didn't matter to Anton, his mind had drifted elsewhere. 

For someone whose aspect brought cold water and louder thunder, Anton felt warmed by his thoughts. They burned indents in the back of his mind and filled his throat with frogs and his stomach with butterflies. Secret scenarios that he wasn't allowed to speak of out loud. Illusionary pictures that consumed him, making him smile down at the champagne in his hand. 

There were many words that described how Anton felt tonight, but none of them truly captured the depth of his feelings. Infatuated, enchanted, enticed, smitten: all beautiful words that placed part of his definition, but not the full thing. Never the full thing. Perhaps there wasn't a word to describe it- and that was okay.

Anton closed his eyes for a second and exhaled, relaxed his shoulders, and imagined the events of tonight's gala playing out differently inside his head. Rather than boring speeches and forced dances with Lady Lovers, Anton focused on the one person who never failed to lighten his mood. Mayan.

Dressed down in a darkened, formal suit accented with a dark green flower on his lapel, Mayan walked up to Anton and smiled. Anton's mind displayed Mayan as he convinced Anton to dance, pulling him from his seat and towards the dance floor. Only instead of stopping, Mayan gently guided Anton further and further from the floor, from the gala, and out into the gardens. 

Then, without a surprise to Anton, Mayan dragged him close, closer than any formal dances called for, and spoke sweetened words into his ear.

Just as his mind supplied him with honeyed phrases and pleasantries, Anton felt the champagne in his hand being taken away. He opened his eyes, blinking a welcome to reality, and watched as Mayan sat his glass down on the table. For a moment Anton just stared, not sure how Mayan had managed to do that without their companion bond notifying Anton he was returning from his previous engagement with the scion of the Iron Throne, before he opened his mouth to protest.

His words died in his throat when Mayan took his hand and met his eyes.

"You're distracted tonight, my lord." They’re in public so Anton's title was to be expected but that didn't stop him from shuddering at the hint of a tease in Mayan's voice. Mayan's glittered, evidence that he knew what was on Anton's mind.

Anton averted his eyes, not wanting to be caught blushing by the man of his dreams. "I could use some fresh air," he replied lamely. When he met Mayan's eyes again, Anton flushed.

"Shall we get air together then, sir?” Mayan’s tone implied he also wished to get away from the party, though his eyes never left Anton’s. 

Anyone around would simply see a companion and his scion. Anton almost wished strangers would catch the way Mayan’s eyes gleamed under the light whenever he looked at Anton. He almost wished strangers knew of his affection for Mayan so that he would never be requested to dance with anyone else again. 

He swallowed and nodded, then he found his voice again. "You're not mad, are you?" A verbal portrayal of Anton’s nerves were introduced to the air when his voice betrayed him with a crack. . 

Their companion bond answered him silently, but Anton wanted to be sure. He was always so poised but Mayan made him anxious in both a good and bad way. He never wanted Mayan to be mad at him.

Mayan's lips curled and he pulled Anton to stand. Then he ducked his head and pulled Anton's hand forward. Finally, he pressed his lips to Anton's gloved fingers. "No," he answered. His eyes flickered upward and met Anton's. "I'm not mad. If anything, I want to make your daydream come true, wasim."

Were it possible to melt from words, Anton would have become a decayed candle a long time ago. Though he refused to show softness in front of the rest of the arcanum, so he let their bond speak for itself. "Then let us go," his voice cracked, but if Mayan noticed, he let it pass.

True to the daydream, Mayan led Anton through the large ballroom. They avoided the dancefloor all together, a quiet comment from Mayan telling Anton he was foolish to think of crossing it without dancing unscathed- Anton had laughed- and exited through two large doors that opened up into what was considered the Dagger's Garden. 

They really had to work on names in the Dagger Estate, Anton mused to himself as he followed his companion. The garden was based on the Romantic Era with long, winding paths that curled corners and led to a maze closer to the fence that connected the garden to the rest of the property. Flowers were separated by color, an attempt at recreating bucolic meadows to create an atmosphere of 'romance.' 

Anton preferred wild landscapes, but as long as it suited his companion, he did not care. He found that nothing overshadowed Mayan when it came to beauty and aesthetics. Or perhaps he adored Mayan too much. Nonsense, he told himself. 

"Do you really want to dance, Anton?" The string of letters that belonged to Anton, his name and definition of self, sounded lovely coming from Mayan. A proper noun that dissolved in the air, gifted to Mayan for his usage alone, and smiling was all Anton could do not to convince himself that his companion was of fae ancestry. 

Fairy tales were wrong, the fae did not steal from strangers. They simply compelled and asked for what they wanted, and often they received it with a smile. Though he knew his companion was not a fae, he found himself willing to give Mayan everything. Mayan might as well have requested possession over Anton's body and soul when he asked Anton if he wanted to dance or not. 

"No," Anton fished for his words. "I've changed my mind. Would you be willing to sit," he gestured to a nearby pergola. "and watch the stars with me?" 

Feathers, pillows, and plush toys could never compare to the way Mayan's eyes softened at Anton's request. Endearment crossed the invisible thread between them and wound itself through Anton's chest. It told him everything from Mayan's answer to his steady heartbeat. 

Wordlessly they walked to their destination. The walkway was often shaded during the day, its lattice covered in vines and moss, but there was a hole in the center. The hole had 'mysteriously' appeared one day while Anton was training and just so happened to misfire a magical blast of lightning. His father had not been pleased. Mayan had scolded him but laughed when he was done. 

Because of the hole, a loveseat had been moved directly under it so that lovers could sit and gaze upward for as long as they desired. Lovers. As Anton sat on the furniture and placed his weight on a crossed knee while the other settled on the ground, he wondered if Mayan thought of them as lovers. If this were anything like his daydream, then he hoped Mayan considered them as such. . 

They were companions and, though they were too afraid to voice it out loud, they were tallas, but they were not boyfriends. Though it was on a level that didn't match the strength of a companion or talla bond, there was an implied connotation that made Anton want to be known as Mayan's boyfriend. It sounded childish, but if Anton could belong to Mayan on all levels then…. 

"You're a romantic," Mayan teased, voice as deep as the ocean. An arm wrapped around Anton's shoulders and pulled him closer. "you also think too much. You have got to understand that even though we can tell what each other is thinking, we can't talk telepathically- yet." 

Anton snorted, "Sorry," he said. Then, “Shall we begin?”

They’d played this game many times. Pick a constellation and fake it’s mythology. It was an old game created by two bored companions when they were younger and now it was something of a comforting pastime. An escape from the busy life of training and learning. Time consuming and easy on the mind, the game allowed them to relax. 

"Can you really tell what I am thinking," Anton asked after the party inside had died down and the last guests could be heard leaving. 

"No," Mayan shook his head. "But I can feel it." He pressed his hand to Anton's chest. Mayan's eyes sparkled almost as brightly as the stars they were meant to be watching. "Just as I felt you shiver just now," he added in the silence. 

For a moment, Anton wanted to lie and say that wasn't him. He couldn't of course, because their companion bond never lied and it was wide open and Mayan would find it suspicious if he closed it. "What am I feeling?" He whispered with the wind, nerves alight with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. 

"Affection," Mayan started. He tapped a finger against Anton's chest. "Yearning, want, greed. Possessiveness as well as the eager need to be claimed and marked by someone. By me. You're so full of unspoken emotion that you can't place it all." Another tap against Anton's heart before Mayan pulled his hand away. Anton shivered weakly in protest. He'd never been touched so warmly before. 

"You're right," he confirmed. He opened his mouth before he closed it again. He glanced around before he decided he was allowed to do this. Then he pushed his hand against Mayan's chest as well. 

Mayan's voice was an alluring song in the night. "What do you feel, my Anton?"

Calm, cool, and collected Mayan. The epitome of fierce and a synonym to the word 'bodyguard,' Mayan was a mess of emotions. Scattered within the companion bond and hidden behind Mayan's heartbeat, Anton could name every unspoken thing between them. Pleasure, fondness, pride, adoration. Promise, loyalty, devotion, love. 

Where Anton could have melted, Mayan was a ticking time bomb of feelings. His desires flared as strongly as an oncoming storm. A hurricane was hidden within him. He was truly the most beautiful man Anton knew. 

Brown eyes trailed from his chest to Mayan's eyes and Anton offered him a smile that passed between every bond of theirs.The root of all their emotions simplified into three small words. "You love me.”

“I do.” 

It’s not a secret because they’ve always known. A fact stated and confirmed with every bond imaginable, and Anton loved it. He smiled shyly at Mayan before he turned his attention back to the night sky. He melted into Mayan’s embrace, sighed quietly and began to gaze at a constellation above. “I love you too, you know,” he added after a second. 

A laugh ghosted against his cheek and Anton shivered. Mayan’s arms tightened around him. “I’ll love you as long as the night sky continues to expand.” 

“Now who's the romantic,” Anton teased. 

Mayan didn’t give him a reply. Instead, the companion bond answered for him, shrouding Anton in a wave of protection and admiration. Though Anton didn't miss that silent acknowledgment that yes, Mayan did in fact, consider them boyfriends. Even if 'boyfriends,' would never be as strong as a talla bond. 

Anton closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. He listened to the pittering and pattering of the rain around them, carefully noting how no rain came through the hole in the lattice above. He’d been working on controlling his aspect and finally his hard work was paying off. Not that anyone would realize it was his magic and not the reality of the weather. 

_Maybe,_ Anton thought to himself. _When the time is right, we'll officially call ourselves tallas._


End file.
